Baby Babble
by les7091
Summary: Megamind and Minion are startled by a sound made in their native language. Megamind didn't say anything. Minion didn't say anything. Roxanne isn't even physically able to speak the language, so it definitely wasn't her... Although it came from her direction. Who else would be able to make that sound?
1. Chapter 1

Megamind was working on a new ray gun, one that would render the bad guy immobile. Eventually. It was his third try, but this time seemed promising.

Roxanne was working on the script for her next story, something about the mayor. Megamind wasn't a fan of the mayor, so he didn't bothering asking exactly what it is was about.

And, of course, Minion was in the kitchen baking cookies and probably some brownies.

That was, until a sound distracted him. A sound made in his and Sir's native tongue. They rarely used it anymore, especially when Ms. Ritchie was around. But the sound persisted.

"Yes, Sir?" Minion asked, entering the room.

"What?" Megamind asked, confused. He thought he had just heard a sound, but he figured it was Minion humming in their language, as he did occasionally.

"I heard you say something" Minion insisted.

"I didn't say anything, you probably didn't realize you were humming and heard that" Megamind told him. Roxanne put her notebook down and smiled at them. They argued like a married couple sometimes and it was always funny to her.

"I wasn't humming"

"You were doing something, I heard you"

"I heard you!"

"Well it wasn't me. How much longer until the cookies are done?" Megamind didn't want to argue, so he changed the subject.

Sir always did this whenever they had any kind of dispute, Minion thought, rolling his eyes.

"About fifteen minutes, Sir" he replied, before turning to return to the kitchen... Until he was cut off by that same sound again.

"You did it again!" Minion and Megamind both insistently shouted at each other.

Roxanne couldn't help but to giggle a little as her crazy boyfriend silently stared down his friend. They both seemed to be waiting for the other to open his mouth and make a sound so they had proof. But suddenly their annoyed expressions faded away and were replaced with confusion and concern. Slowly, they both turned and looked right at her.

Her smile dropped and her eyebrows drew together.

"What?" She asked.

"You... You didn't do that?" Megamind asked.

"Do... What?"

"I thought her vocal cords didn't have the capability to-"

"They don't." Megamind cut Minion off with his short, no room for arguing, response. "But I had to be absolutely sure"

"Capability to do what?" Roxanne demanded. She was now very concerned.

"Your vocal cords do not have the capabilities to make sounds in mine and Minion's language. It's just not possible" Megamind explained, very seriously.

"Sooo...?"

"So..." Megamind stepped closer and hesitated before sitting next to her "That sound came from you, but it wasn't you who made it" Roxanne was still very confused "let me try something," he nearly whispered before opening his mouth and making a series of small clicking type noises.

Roxanne loved the sound of Megamind's language, but he didn't use it often. She momentarily forgot about all the confusion and just smiled at the sound of Megamind's true voice. It was beautiful.

Until his eyes doubled in size and his mouth dropped open. He just stared at her.

"Sir!" Minion gasped, staring at her as well.

"What?!" she was now getting annoyed that they seemed to know something and weren't telling her.

After taking a moment to compose himself, a million questions flew through Megamind's brain.

"When was your last period?" He decided that was a good place to start.

"Excuse me, what?!" Roxanne had never had him ask her a question like that before.

"Menstruation. When was your last menstrual period?" He was confused as to why his genetically female girlfriend didn't understand his question.

"Why?" Roxane rolled her eyes at his elaboration and was tempted to ignore the question all together.

"Roxanne, please!" Megamind's anxiety was rising by the second and he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown, which led to an answer.

"Ugh, I don't know, last month, the third I think, so I guess I'm due... wait" her face scrunched in concentration. Her period should have started two weeks ago. It had always been a little erratic, but not by more than a few days.

"Why are you asking me this, Megamind?" Now Roxanne was increasingly anxious by his insinuations.

"... I think... I'd like to preform a test, if I could?" He asked, his voice shaking a little.

"Dammit, tell me why!"

"I hear something inside you attempting communication with me" Megamind told her. He couldn't just say it. Not yet. He needed the tests first. They stared at each other for a long moment before Roxanne finally nodded a little, and then followed Megamind into their bedroom. Minion delayed following behind them, but he needed answers as well.

"Lay-lay on the bed. I'll be right back" He told her before bolting from the room. He returned only a minute later, rolling a machine with a monitor into the room. She knew what it was.

"Um... Could you roll up your shirt a little?" He asked, not looking her in the eye. She did as he asked, hands shaking "this might be-"

"A little cold, I know" Roxanne cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. He nodded, and proceeded to squirt some gel onto her lower belly.

After hesitating for a second to take a deep breathe, Megamind flipped on the machine and pressed the probe against her belly.

The sound of her heart pounding through the machine and in her own ears was almost deafening. It seemed to last a lifetime and no time, all at once. Megamind's face revealed nothing, he looked as if he were trying to solve a complex physics problem. Eventually he pushed a few keys on the keyboard, moved the probe, pushed keys, repeat, before he removed the probe and leaned away, rubbing a hand harshly across his face.

Roxanne was sure her heart was going to explode. The now roaring silence was too much for her to bear for much longer.

"Okay... So... When a human man and woman have sex, the sperm goes through the fallopian tubes and to the eggs, where they attempt to fertilize them. The fertilized egg then moves through the fallopian tubes and into the uterus, where it then attaches to begin growth" Megamind was so calm sounding, explaining the human body to a human.

"Yeah, I passed health class, what the fuck is going on?!" Roxanne was getting more and more angry the more Megamind dragged on.

"Well..." Megamind turned the monitor so Roxanne could see it "This here is a picture of your ovaries and fallopian tubes. They are much shorter than a typical females" he said.

Roxanne's heart seemed to skip a beat and she immediately felt tears in her eyes. What was he saying?! Was there something wrong with her? She always assumed they wouldn't be able to have a baby together, but...

"Well you see... My species is very different from yours. For my species, a female has basically no fallopian tubes. The sperm goes almost directly to the eggs, and then to the uterus. The embryo grows so fast during those first few days that it doesn't have time to pass through anything else"

Roxanne was trying so hard not to freak out. She really was. But Megamind REALLY needed to get to the point!

"Between your more rare blood type, shorter fallopian tubes, and our... um- frequent... copulation... I-it appears an egg has managed to make it to your uterus successfully"

They only stared at each other. Megamind knew she understood what he was saying and Roxanne was positive he was not saying what she thought he was.

"You're pregnant, Ms. Ritchie" Minion's whisper from the doorway seemed like a roar in the quiet of the room in that moment.

The tears came fast and hard, blurring Roxanne's vision and ruining her makeup. Megamind felt his heart sink.

He figured this would happen.

Of course he loved her, but he couldn't ask this of her.

"I understand if you want to... If termination is the best option" he nearly mumbled to her.

"You want me to get an abortion?!"

"No! No,I don't" Megamind was confused by her anger at the suggestion. But surely she didn't want a strange alien baby, right? "But... It's an alien. And we never discussed children, I assumed it wasn't possible. I feel like I forced this on you"

"Did you get me pregnant on purpose?" The tears started to dwindle.

"Of course not, but we never did anything to prevent it"

"Like you said, we thought it wasn't possible. I just accepted that we wouldn't have any kids. It made me kind of sad, but I love you so much it was worth it" Roxanne sniffled and took Megamind's hand.

"You're not angry or upset?"

"No, Megamind, I'm happy. So very happy" Roxanne's heart fluttered when Megamind finally smiled before hugging her tightly against him.

"I always assumed my physiology was too different to produce a healthy offspring. I never considered you may be different as well" he told her.

"Healthy?! Is it healthy?!" Roxanne was suddenly terrified she had done something wrong. She went out drinking with her office buddies last month!

"Yes, it's healthy, as far as I can tell. Your human DNA is going to change some things, but" Megamind pressed some keys on the keyboard again, changing the picture. At the bottom of this one was a little circle that he pointed to "There it is" he told her, smiling.

The tears began again as Roxanne looked at the picture "How is it making sound? It's so small"

"Well the way my kind develops in utero is very different than a human. An embryo of my kind grows about five times faster than a humans, and it's mostly all brain cells. So at this point in the pregnancy, the fetus has a fully functioning brain, can hear, and apparently has functioning vocal cords" Megamind explained to her. She cried a little harder when he said 'pregnancy'

"Tell me more. How does development work for you?" She asked through the tears.

"Well, most of the pregnancy will be spent growing the brain. The body begins growing later on, and very quickly, to be prepared for delivery, it's why my body is so different from yours. After birth, the body will be very small, and the head very large. But I'm sure you guessed that much" he joked. Roxanne laughed and tried to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop. This was amazing.

"But very soon after birth, within the next few days, the body will have caught up to the head and they'll be ready to go off on their own"

"Wait, what?!"

"Yes, remember I was only eight days old when my parents sent me off" he reminded her.

"Yes, because they had no choice! Our baby might not be quite smart enough to be on their own at that age" Roxanne was suddenly very worried about how her human DNA may effect their baby.

"Oh I'm positive they'll be a genius even before birth. I mean, you're the smartest person I know and I'm a super genius. The kid will probably know more than me" Megamind smiled at the idea and hugged Roxanne again.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I know so"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm... Roxanne... Roxanne!" Megamind groaned, rolling over in bed and poking his girlfriend in the cheek to try to wake her up.

"Ugh, what?" She flinched away from his finger and attempted to roll away from him.

"Pudding" He grabbed her arm to stop her roll "pudding and... Pickles" he told her

"What?"

"She wants pudding with pickles I think"

"Pudding?" She questioned, waking up a little more.

"Yeah"

"With pickles?" She struggled to sit up "Oh my god, that sounds amazing"

Megamind chuckled a little and helped her up.

It was the middle of the night, but when an almost six month old fetus starts yelling for pudding, you wake up and get it.

"How long has she been yelling?" Roxanne asked as she sat on a stool in she kitchen while Megamind got her pudding.

"Approximately two hours. I thought she'd eventually give it up, but no" He told her, yawning.

"I'm sorry, Megamind"

"Don't worry about it, my dear" He gently kissed her cheek as he presented her monstrosity of a snack; chocolate pudding and dill pickle spears. He wanted to think it was gross, but she just looked so happy eating it.

"Why're you lookin at me like that?" She asked around her mouthful of pudding. He had to smile

"You're just so beautiful" he told her. She grinned and licked some pickle juice from her lip

"You're only saying that so I don't feel like a fat cow" her cheeks were red and Megamind loved it.

"You are not bovine in any way"

"I feel like it"

"Well, cow or not, I love you just as much" Roxanne rolled her eyes at his corniness, but it made her so happy to hear him say that. The pregnancy hormones had given her insane anxiety and she was sure one day he would up and leave her.

"I love you too" she needed to change the subject before the anxiety took over "I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep for a while... Will you tell me more?"

"More?"

"Yes, please"

"Pretty soon there will be nothing new to tell you"

"That's a good thing, I want to know everything"

"Okay, anything specific you want to know?" Megamind loved telling her about his people's pregnancy, and Roxanne loved hearing about it.

"Anything"

"Okay, let me see... well right now she should be about the size of an sweet potato. She's probably still all head, I'll check during Wednesday's ultrasound" Megamind explained little bits of info while Roxanne looked amazed. They did an ultrasound once a week to make sure she looked okay.

"She's been better understanding the connections between different things, which is how she was able to specifically ask for this awful meal" he had to laugh a little at the pudding on the corner of Roxanne's mouth, which he gently wiped away.

"That's amazing"

"It really is, since she didn't specifically request those items, but rather the nutrition acquired from them. Like I've told you, she's a genius like her mother" Megamind looked at her like she was a goddess again and Roxanne just melted... Literally "Wh-why are you crying!?"

"I just love you so much. You're the sweetest man in the world" Roxanne forced the words out between sobs. Her bowl lay forgotten while her boyfriend held her.

"Oh, dearest, you're the sweetest. But you must calm down, you're confusing her"

He placed a hand on her belly and she smiled at him, but the tears continued.

As always with her mood swings, he just held her until she was more stable. The baby still didn't understand what was happening, but she did know she wanted more pudding.


End file.
